


[Podfic] how to move from A to B

by regonym



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SHIELD - cockblocking Darcy since 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/502910">how to move from A to B</a>' by beardsley. </p>
<p>Sometimes she just itches to start a Twitter account, something like @lifewithanastrophysicist or @scientistgirlfriendsays, to share with the world the hilarious and endearing minutiae of, well, living with an astrophysicist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] how to move from A to B

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was made for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III compilation. The full collection's master post may be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html), and I strongly recommend checking out all the other awesome works in it.
> 
> This is also the first official podfic made with my new Snowball mic - revel in the vastly-improved sound quality! ^^

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20how%20to%20move%20from%20A%20to%20B%20-%20written%20by%20beardsley,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

7 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20how%20to%20move%20from%20A%20to%20B%20-%20written%20by%20beardsley,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 5 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Avengers%20-%20how%20to%20move%20from%20A%20to%20B%20-%20written%20by%20beardsley,%20read%20by%20regonym.m4b) | **Size:** 3 MB 

| 

cover created by [bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com)  
  
---|---  
  
 


End file.
